Shut Up!
by KuraraOkumura
Summary: It isn't Loke's habit to get drunk. As a spirit, it's hard for him to actually do that. He hasn't managed it in years, but when he does, Gray is there, right beside him, both of them in a distress so profound that only the other can pull him from it. Rated M for a reason! Loke x Gray, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck!"

Loke turned from his seat at the bar at the voice, unsurprised if not slightly frustrated to see his Fairy Tail partner, Gray Fullbuster, stumbling through the door.

It wasn't in his habit to get drunk. He rarely had in his long lifetime as a spirit. It wasn't particularly easy either; the amount of liquid he had to ingest to actually start looking or sounding like he was drunk would have killed any human. Yet here he was, with a litre-bottle of Fiore's strongest whisky to date cradled against his chest, his phalanges white from holding it against him for so long - and this was the seventh bottle so far, though not the last. Loke groaned and turned his back on the door and on the swearing and half naked ice mage. Gray Fullbuster's business wasn't _his_ business - Loke had made that clear enough weeks ago. Yet as he felt the blue haired ice mage approach him from behind, still cursing loudly, he got the distinct feeling that Gray still hadn't gotten the message. And sure enough, just as he was thinking that, a cold, light hand fell on his shoulder.

"Hey, Loke," came the breathy, raspy voice, and the spirit king was unpleasantly surprised at how out of it it sounded. Gray was either drunk or drugged, and knowing the ice mage as he did, Loke knew that none of these things were good when it came to him.

"Gray," the lion greeted, his tone flat, not turning around as he said the name. Gray was high, okay; but that didn't mean that Loke was going to help him. He had enough of his own problems already without adding those of the ice mage. And it didn't matter, either way, he told himself. He didn't care what it was that had Gray drinking himself down - not in the least.

"Loke," the voice repeated, and as the lion stayed still Gray came out from behind him and plopped down heavily into a stool on his right, slapping his hand down on the wooden counter and forcefully asking for 'a shot of whatever it is that four-eyed git beside me is drinking.'

The lion couldn't help but smirk at Gray's words, thinking that some people, no matter what the circumstances, didn't change. And as he looked down at the bottle clutched in his left hand, he was also bitterly reminded that some people did, in fact, change. His mood sank back straight down.

"What'cha drinking 'bout, lion boy?" the blue haired mage slurred heavily, slumped forward on his stool with his chin resting in the crook of his elbow, his head turned in the spirit king's direction. His eyes watched Loke's every movement carefully, and Loke immediately revised his opinion of him; Gray was only _acting_ drunk. But in fact, the lion's careful eye picked out the lie in a flash. Gray was a good actor, but Loke was an even better playwright.

An amused smile tugging at his lips as he pondered just why Gray would be pretending to be drunk, Leo could only reply an ironic, "What about _you_, Gray?"

The pale lips pulled up ever so slightly, and flashing eyes told him that Gray knew that he knew, and was amused by it. Those eyes pulled away from Loke, and the ice mage rested his chin on his intertwined hands, watching the bottles of alcohol lined up on the shelves behind the bar. "If only I knew," he whispered quietly, eyelids drooping slightly. His smirk had morphed into a half smile, a nostalgic, desperate one that had Loke's heart leaping in his chest. "If only I knew."

Loke could only stare for a while, trying to pull together his own scattered thoughts as his teammate's distress pierced right through his whisky-induced mind. What?

"What is that supposed to mean?" he murmured, his words running slightly into each other. Now he was swearing silently against the alcohol, relishing the clear head that would have allowed him to better understand what Gray was telling him.

"I'm not even sure. Weird, right?"

Loke was silent, and soon enough Gray was clutching a bottle in his hand that was identical to his own. The blue haired man took a swig, and coughed slightly when the strong alcohol burned a path down his throat. He buried his mouth into the crook of his elbow, turning the back of his head to where the lion was siting silently. Loke wasn't sure what to answer anymore. He didn't know this side of Gray. Where was the joyful, sarcastic exhibitionist? Sure, he was still being sarcastic - but there was a darkness to him that made him uncomfortable. The Gray that he was seeing right now looked like he did during a fight; tensed, poised, and deadly. Except there was no fight in sight, and Loke was beginning to seriously wonder what had happened to make the usually impassive ice mage act like that.

"Gray?" the lion asked hesitantly.

"Loke." Gray turned his head to look at him. It wasn't a question. It was a statement, a flat tone, a clear understatement that there was nothing that the spirit king could do. A simple word that meant that Gray would take care of it himself, and that he wasn't asking for anybody's help.

But _hell_, if he thought Loke would just leave him to sulk, he was damn wrong. Damn wrong! It wasn't his type. Gray, despite being a 'droopy eyed bastard' as Natsu would put it, was still his master's team mate and friend; he was _not_ going to leave him like that. Who knew what the stupid mage would do if he was left alone in that kind of mood. And so Loke dropped a heavy hand on his shoulder, his eyes hard as Gray's attention was riveted to him. As soon as his fingers touched that bare shoulder, Loke jolted. He was freezing. Absolutely freezing. And though that alone might have been normal for an ice mage of any kind, what was not normal was the turmoil of emotions bubbling explosively just below the surface. How Gray could hide such an abundance of anger and sorrow and guilt and longing, so many contradictory notions, within him and show so little of it in his voice and posture, Loke didn't know. And yet as he looked deep into the wizard's eyes, he knew instantly what it was that was wrong.

"Juvia." The word left the lion's lips instinctively, caught unawares by the rush of emotions now running through him so strongly that they were not far off of matching Gray's internal turmoil.

Gray's eyes darkened, and he turned his gaze away from the one who used to be known as the guild's playboy. "It's not what you think." His face was hard, his lips tight, brows furrowed in a bizarre expression of self-loathing and confusion.

"And what am I thinking?"

Loke was slow to retort, but when he did his voice was snappish, unable to contain the anger he felt over their last encounter, and he went back to facing the shelves lined with alcohol, shooting daggers at the ice mage. Of course Gray was enamoured with Juvia Lockster! But Gray was also a liar and a manipulator. What else could he expect from a man like that?

"You're thinking that I'm angry and pissed that she dumped me." There was a short silence, and then, "But I'm not."

Loke had no answer to that. He looked straight ahead of him, his bottle of whisky still cradled against his chest protectively. He didn't want to hear what Gray had to say. Even though he was the one who'd asked.

"Do you want to know why I'm angry?"

_No_, Loke's mind was screaming._ No! I don't want to know! Shut up - just shut up!_

"I think you know why."

_I don't_, he thought._ And what if I did, anyhow? Shut up. Just shut up. I don't want to hear your voice. I don't want to hear you complain about how Juvia let you down, about how much you love her, about how much you miss her - not when I want so hard for you to-_

"Look at me!"

Slowly, deliberately, Loke turned the side. He faced the ice mage head on, his eyes boring into those darker ones as if trying to burn a hole through the man's head. Passionate anger blazed his mind at Gray's challenge, and he fought the impulsive instinct that told him to just grab him and lead him into the nearest hotel to fuck him senseless. His top lip curled ever so slightly over sculpted canines at the thought, and Gray mistook the movement that betrayed his lust to one of anger.

"I'm not angry over Juvia dumping me. And I think you know that as well as I do."

Loke searched his eyes defiantly for a moment more, and finally said, turning back to his initial position once more, "I don't know anything."

Then suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed his shoulder, twisting and pulling him round to face the other man forcefully. "Don't - ignore - me!" Gray spat out through gritted teeth, anger flaring on his aristocratic face.

Loke regarded him hautily, all but ignoring his explosive temper and his statement. He went back to his bottle. "I'm drunk, droopy eyes," he said. "But you can't expect me to do as I'm told."

"You're anything but drunk, Loke," Gray retorted confidently, finally speaking his name. But as Loke's shoulders drooped slightly, his confidence faltered. He turned to the bar, where the bar tender was eyeing them wearily, preparing for the eventuality of a fight. "Hey, you! How many of those bottles has this bastard drank?"

The man hovered closer to them, his hands busy with the glass he was expertly drying with an immaculate piece of cloth. "This is the seventh he's had tonight."

Those blue eyes turned back to him, opened wide in shocked surprise. "Okay, this is it," Gray concluded, standing up and grabbing him by the elbow. "We're going."

Loke snickered darkly and took a swig of his bottle. This one was nearly finished already; there was only about an inch left in the smoke-coloured bottle. "What home?" he said sarcastically, slamming the bottle down on the counter without letting it go and drawing the attention of several other customers. "I don't have a home here. Not in this world. Have you forgotten about that, Gray Fullbuster?" Loke turned his gaze on the ice mage again, and Gray's stomach churned at the pain he saw there. It had been a long time since he'd seen his teammate that way - ever since before Lucy found out that he was the spirit king exiled to earth. That pain was unbearable to him, all-consuming simply by seeing it; he couldn't begin to think what could have caused him so much pain.

"When was the last time you went home, Loke?" Gray said softly, his grip on the man's arm loosening slightly.

There was silence for a few seconds, and just as Gray was about to ask the question again, Loke's answer was ripped from his mouth; "Two months."

It took everything the ice mage had in him for him not to react. He didn't think it was a coincidence that it was precisely two months ago he'd stopped Loke in that alley. "You have to go back," he said, and his voice sounding surer that what he felt inside. "You have to go back to the Spirit World and rest."

Loke huffed and twisted slightly on his stool, putting himself just out of reach of Gray's hand. "Don't you think I know that," he spat, as if to himself. "But they won't let me. I can't go back."

"Why not?"

"Because there's something I have to do here, in this world. Something I'm not about to do."

Gray was hesitant to ask what it was that Loke was to do before he was allowed to return to the Spirit World. He felt as though the knowledge were important, and yet feared getting an answer that he knew - just knew - would concern him. It couldn't be just a coincidence that Loke had been stuck in Fiore ever since Gray had tried to speak to him.

"You're coming to my place," was the only thing he could think about saying.

"Certainly not," came Loke's bitter answer, and again he ripped his arm from the ice mage's grip. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

Who was he to even think about entering Gray's apartment, where he knew - just knew - that they'd be alone? Gray was unknowingly taking risks that Loke himself was not ready to face. And yet the ice mage's hand was there again, forcefully twisting him away from the bar. And this time, as Loke attempted to extract himself from it one last time, that hand suddenly shone blue, and the ice that bound Gray's hand to the lion's arm was all but welcomed.

Loke stood abruptly, enraged at the nerve the other man was showing, and the near-empty bottle shattered to the floor between them. Instantly, all eyes turned to the two men standing opposite each other, eyes glaring the other down in a contest that radiated of fury and violence. The bartender sauntered back over to them, his glass abandoned on the counter and the look in his eyes one of warning. "No fighting in my pub," he said. They got the message. Gray and Loke turned for the door, each giving the bartender a look that clearly said they wouldn't be paying today. And either way, the fact that Gray's right hand was temporarily stuck on Loke's right fore arm really wasn't going to let them take out their wallets.

They crossed the square impassively, oblivious to the looks they were getting from passers by as they stuck close to each other with what appeared to be a lump of ice between them. Finally they reached a side alley, one that the setting sun still shining over buildings was not overly lighting up. They were silent for only seconds before Loke turned enraged eyes to his foe.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you have no right to order me around, droopy eyes! What I do outside of the guild and outside of the spirit world is none of your business!"

With his arm stuck diagonally between them, Gray struggled to push the lion back as he spoke. "It is when I realize that you're so in pain that you've decided to get yourself drunk to drown it! The Loke I know doesn't do those things, and you know that as well as I do!"

Loke snarled in answer, his face centimetres from the other man's. "You don't know me, Gray! Don't pretend you do!"

"And what if I didn't?" the ice mage challenged. "Does it make you drinking yourself to death right? Does it allow me to ignore a friend in need? Does it really mean I shouldn't care about you in any way?"

"Maybe!"

Gray had to recoil from Loke's explosive fury. The lion's fists were tightly closed, his nails digging into his hands and his shoulders tensed and squared. His chin was dipped into his neck, lips curling back over his canines in an expression of defiance worthy of a true lion. Gray DID recognise the Loke he knew in that analogy; the lion was still boiling under the surface. The boundless anger was one thing he was unaccustomed to, but Loke had never looked more like a lion than in this moment.

It was mind-bogging.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Gray finally exploded, pushing at Loke's shoulder with everything he had and causing the other man to stumble back as far as his own arm would follow. "Two months ago I gave you everything I had, and you threw it all back in my face! And now you tell me you've been stuck here ever since then! If you're trying to trick me into some stupid joke of yours, I'm telling you right away: it's not going to work! Not like this!"

"I never said I'd been locked out ever since you spoke to me," Loke whispered finally, his voice accusatory. "I only said two months."

"Well it's easy to guess," was Gray's tired answer. "I'm not stupid, you know. But I just don't like being lied to."

"I'm not lying to you."

"You're lying to yourself, Loke, and that's just about the same thing."

Silence stretched out between them at Gray's matter-of-fact statement. The ice mage had handed all the cards to the lion, and now it was Loke's turn to play. There was nothing he could say to convince him of his intentions, nothing he could possibly do to make admit to himself what he had been denying for two months now. But still the spirit king kept silent, untold truths exploding in and out of existence in the short space between them, the tension in the lion's shoulders tangible under Gray's cold fingers.

And then, finally, the spark of anger he had been expecting to see flashed in Loke's eyes.

"You want me to say the truth, Gray? The whole truth?" His voice was bitter as he said the words, his tone one of such profound disgust and distress that Gray knew instantly that something was wrong. "I'll tell you the truth. But not just mine - yours as well. That's what you wanted, isn't it? For me to stop lying to myself. I'll tell you the truth," he repeated, spitting out every word and snarling as he stepped closer to Gray, bringing the short space between them into inexistence. Gray's diagonal arm was stretched between them, touching the lion's chest and keeping him slightly away from the ice mage's body. Loke prodded an accusatory finger into the other man's chest, and finally, finally he spoke, and the bitterness and denial of the last two months poured out into his words. "The truth, is that you're a liar, a manipulator and a skirt-lifter. The truth, is that you wanted me to believe that you actually had feelings for me - just so you could get laid. The truth, is that not two days after telling me this, you were in a relationship with Juvia Lockster. The truth, is that you tricked me, Gray, and if you don't like people lying to you, well neither do I. And I've been alive for thousands of years - I've had copious amounts of people lie to me. Don't you dare assume that you can come running back to me because you've finally laid the girl and think that I'll be that easy. I'm Leo, the King of Celestial Spirits, Gray Fullbuster. The strongest one, the most intelligent one. I will _not_ be utilised by you the same way you might have used Juvia and Lucy."

"You really think I lied to you?"

Loke was taken aback by Gray's question. He blinked and drew back ever so slightly, watching the ice mage's eyes intently, looking for any sort of indication as to what he was thinking. But there was only hurt where he looked, and that was what made up his mind.

"You really think I'm like that?" Gray shook his head, as if to himself. Then he sighed, and looked back up to meet Loke's eyes. "The only reason Juvia dumped me is because she was intelligent enough to see that there was someone else on my mind. Not because I'd laid her - which I didn't. You don't know me at all, Leo, Celestial Spirit King."

And then his mouth was on the other man's, tongues tangling, teeth clashing violently and fingers grasping at the other's clothes. Loke responded instantly, sliding his only mobile hand up into dark blue hair, his other roaming onto Gray's lower stomach, caressing the bare abs there and relishing in the human contact. Then quite suddenly the ice that had previously encased Gray's hand onto the other's shoulder was gone, as though vanished into thin air. Loke drew back and scowled at him. "Couldn't you do that earlier?"

But Gray only shook his head. "I knew that as soon as I released you, I'd lose you."

And that single sentence melted right through the Spirit King's age-hold heart. Gray had spoken volumes in just a few words, and Loke had never had any defence against words. The understatement here was clear, and so different the previous one; the ice mage did not want to lose him. Whether that meant more than what was currently between them, Loke hoped so, however irrational it seemed; but it was on hearing those words that Loke's head finally collapsed under his heart's assaults.

He drew back slightly to view the ice mage's face, his haunted eyes contemplating what he now knew had been his for months. How could he have been so oblivious to Gray's feelings? How could he have dismissed so completely what he knew was their intimate truth? Lucy's warnings came back to him, her urging that he would do something about his 'situation', Cana's and Natsu's many innuendos about the way he looked at the ice mage when he thought nobody was watching. Was this what they had been trying to tell him? To just let go of his convictions and trust the blue haired man? If that were so, Loke would have to think about thanking them later.

"You are a fool, Gray Fullbuster," Loke whispered softly, cupping the other man's face with his hands and finally noticing the blue bags under his eyes.

That ice mage's eyes flared briefly. "Why?"

"You should have known better than to seduce a lion."

And then Gray was being shoved back into the wall, his mouth invaded roughly as the other man imprisoned his wrists and pinned them on either side of his head. Their fingers intertwined as they kissed, the tension and privation of endless months pouring into that one kiss, all their mutual affection finally revealed and free to roam. And roam they did, as the lion grew eager for the man's body and released his hands to work his own fingers down Gray's half naked form. The lion appreciated and cherished ever curve of the pale body, fingers teasing the erect nipples as his mouth trailed open mouthed kisses after the path that his hands had cleared. There was nothing keeping them apart this time, no misunderstandings, no pre-conceived ideas, no fear that in the morning all this would disappear and they would go back to what they had been before - an never ending chase of cats and dogs.

They were free to consume the other. Free to live.

Free to love.

_A/N: Hey guyz! Yeah, I know what you're all thinking. What's this bitch doing starting a new fic with already three ongoing? xD Well, my Fairy Tail feels have been running high recently, and this just popped in my head while I was reading a manga. It won't be very long - in fact it was only supposed to be a one-shot, but it turned out longer than I expected. So there'll be another one to two chapters, I'm not quite sure yet! _

_But please please please R&R guyz! I can't tell you how much I love it when I get an e-mail saying someone reviewed me! :D Please leave some feedback!_

_~Tenshi_


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you really have to keep your house so damn cold?"

Loke was sitting down on a mahogany rug in front of an empty fireplace, his hands tucked under his armpits and hunched over himself, staring murderously into the cold hearth and gritting his teeth to stop himself from insulting the ice mage's colder-than-winter house. Not a good idea if he wanted to stay where he was and do what they'd actually come here to do in the first place. Loke shivered violently, and suddenly there was a heavy cloak dropped around his shoulders. He cradled it gratefully around his throat and looked up to meet the other man's eyes.

"I've hardly been here in all of four years," Gray shrugged as he sat down beside the Lion. "I didn't see the use in paying bills for heating and electricity when I don't actually live here."

Loke nodded. It made sense. "Why don't you live here?"

Gray shrugged again. "I don't know. I suppose I'm just more comfortable with the dorms at the guild. This place... It's just, it's too big to live alone in, you know? And even though I can't stand Natsu, and even though Gajeel can be a bastard when he wants to be, and even though Freed and Gildarts and Makarov can be pains, I'd rather be around them and have to stand their presence than be here on my own. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Loke chuckled. "Old Makarov is a pain then, huh?"

The ice mage nodded vigorously, a grimace on his face as he said, "Oh yeah. He snores louder than Gildarts, Natsu and Gajeel put together. Plus he talks in his sleep."

"Does he say anything interesting?"

Gray smirked. "Usually he goes on and on about some mage called Luviona and how he went about laying her."

Loke barked a laugh at that. "Oh I'm so going to blackmail him with that later!"

"Not anytime soon you won't," Gray crooned, leaning over and nipping at the other man's earlobe.

"My point in saying 'later'", Loke murmured distractedly, leaning into the ice mage's mouth unconsciously.

"And what, pray tell, do you think will be occupying your time for the next long, long while?" Gray whispered into his ear, causing a shiver to run through the lion.

"A certain ice mage I know," came his answer, and then he swung round and was pinning Gray down, the blanket that had previously been covering him discarded to the floor and said ice mage pinned under him to the mahogany rug in front of the cold and clear fireplace. Loke lowered himself and buried his face into the other's neck, earning a gasp as he licked and raked his teeth softly off the sensitive skin there. Gray's hands grasped at his strong shoulders, drawing him nearer to his bare chest and marking the lion's skin with short, sharp nails.

Loke braced himself over him as he looked down at the writhing man, his hands on the floor on either side of his hips, and slipped one of those hands up the other's muscular chest, fingers briefly teasing the quickly hardening nipple as they met it, then sliding up against the strong jaw. The lion forced two fingers inside the ice mage's mouth, thrusting in and out as Gray sucked them in and twirled his tongue around the digits. Loke smirked at the other's moans, a little smug at the reaction he was provoking when he was hardly touching him in any sexual way at all. He leaned in and touched his nose lightly to Gray's, causing his eyes to flash open instantly and focus on his own, blazing ones. Then Loke removed his fingers and their mouths touched, devouring each other in a dance of desperation that had them both gasping.

Loke's hand slid down the ice mage's body, sliding under the waist band of the boxers to stroke the other's ass cheeks. He tweaked at the puckered hole there and Gray moaned into his mouth, pushing himself down onto that wet finger, his own hands sliding down to grasp the lion's buttocks. Loke groaned in return, pushing his finger into Gray in one fluid motion. Gray's hips snapped up, grinding their quickly hardening erections together and making them both groan hotly.

Then Loke's mouth left his, the lion straightening until he was kneeling between Gray's knees, the other man's hands slipping from his ass. The ice mage looked up, lips slightly parted as he cocked his head at the other man. Loke withdrew his finger, earning himself a protesting cry from the ice mage, and he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of the boxers, sliding them down strong thighs and calves until they were off completely and he could discard them on the floor. Then he leaned into Gray slowly, eyes strained to the ice mage's as his face came closer to the other's erection. Gray was long and smooth, blue vein to the measure of his ice magic pulsing madly along the length of the straining shaft. The protesting cry had long been silenced, Gray breathing hard and fast in anticipation of him.

Loke's tongue sneaked out, and even before it came into contact with him Gray's eyes closed and his thighs tensed up. Loke ran his tongue along the slit of the head, lapping up the leaks of pre-cum there, and the ice mage drew in a sharp breath, eyes shut tight and fists closed to his sides as he struggled not to move. Then Loke engulfed him, and despite himself Gray's hips snapped up as he moaned loud, hands flying up to grasp the lion's hair. Loke's head bobbed up and down slowly at first, taking him as far as he would go without choking himself. One hand held the base of the shaft, the part that his mouth could not get to, the other gently massaging the other's balls as he sucked.

Gently, agonizing slowly, he moved upwards, dragging the thin skin of the head with him, Gray's moans and calls to him encouraging him before he sped up, the ice mage's hips rocking upward to meet him, more and more urgent as seconds ticked. Then Gray howled, back arched as he came, and Loke swallowed everything, thick fluid shooting into his mouth as Gray's balls tensed up repeatedly in his hand before relaxing. He let go then, mouth sliding off the now flaccid cock as he straightened and look up to Gray's flushed face. His eyes were still closed, his breathing coming fast and strong in the same way a marathon runner's would after a run that might have turned out longer and harder than usual.

Smirking at his companion's dishevelled state, Loke said nothing, instead standing to discard his shirt, pants and boxers, then dropping back to the floor and grabbing the ice mage's calves to yank them up, earning a shocked and surprised gasp from Gray as the lion held them in place over his shoulders.

"Oi," Gray said, eyes wide with lust and fear and exhaustion all the same, legs weakly resisting Loke's strong grip. "What d'you think you're doing, man?"

Loke's smirk widened. "Getting ready to fuck you, what does it look like, ice boy?"

The ice mage's head rolled back at that, groaning as a shiver of expectation ran through him with the other man's heated words. He was hard all over again, and it was only when he looked back up that he noticed that Loke was now naked - and pressed against his ass.

"Oh my God," he managed, locking his ankles behind the lion's neck, and it was all he could do to stay propped on his elbows when he felt Loke's finger entering him once more, sliding past the bundle of muscles to slide in and out swiftly.

Gray felt his face heating up, both from the feeling of the other's finger buried in his ass and embarrassed at the way his cock was now pointing straight up at Loke's face, the lion's smirk saying just how much he was enjoying his own position of power. "You're so cute, ice boy," the lion smirked, as if reading his thoughts. "All hard for me," he whispered conspiratorially, and Gray felt the heat pooling in his stomach at his words. He could hardly deny it, after all. He was unbelievably hard for the lion.

"Loke," he breathed, and before he could add anything else, he felt another finger joining the first, wriggling and sliding inside of him. His hips snapped up and he groaned loudly, cursing Loke for his love of teasing. "Loke," he repeated, meaning to tell him to quit teasing him, but again another finger joined in and his words caught in his throat, tumbling over each other as they hit a spot deep inside him and sent a wave of lust into him. Then his head snapped up and he glared at Loke, his eyes conveying his point clearly. "Fuck me. NOW," he growled, and Loke's eyes widened slightly as the words nearly sent him careening over the edge himself.

Withdrawing his fingers, he aligned himself with Gray, then remembered in time that if he did it like this he'd be ripping Gray apart before anything else. He looked up, his expression anguished, hesitating at the ice mage's entrance.

"The shelf," Gray groaned, having realized the same thing. "Inside the door behind you. Get it. _Fast_," he added for emphasis.

Instantly, Loke shot upwards, turning around in one swift motion and darting inside the room behind him. He spotted the shelf against the wall to his left instantly, pulling all the drawers open in a frenzy before he found what he was looking for. He came back to Gray then, dropping to the floor between his legs, opening the bottle and squeezing it onto his throbbing shaft, hissing as the cold gel-like substance came into contact with his heated skin. He put his hand down and stroked it all the way, Gray's eyes on him as he prepped himself before inserting his lube covered fingers into Gray and prepping him as fast as prepping was ever done. Then he grabbed the ice mage's calves again, swung them over his shoulders, aligned himself with Gray, and pushed in, moaning at the tight heat that was suddenly squeezing him.

The ice mage groaned as Loke filled him slowly. God, he was _huge_! Thanking the Gods that they'd thought about the lube before doing anything, he threw his head back, trying hard to adjust to the other's size.

"Hey, Gray," Loke's concerned voice called him as the lion stilled, his breathing short and ragged. "You okay?"

Gray nodded quickly. "Yeah," he forced out, his voice strained. "Just give me a minute to adjust."

True to his word, about a minute passed, Loke trying hard to ignore the little voice inside his head telling him to just pound into the other man senseless, before Gray was able to breath again and nodded tensely.

"Relax," the lion whispered gently to Gray, not unmoved by his pain. "Just relax and enjoy it."

Then he pushed in, and to his surprise the ice mage followed his advice and relaxed, causing him to fill him up in just one move. The lion gasped in utter bliss, and there was a tense and surprised millisecond of silence in the room. Then Gray howled, Loke having again hit that spot somewhere deep inside him. "Loke!" he shouted. "Do something, bastard! Don't just sit there!"

Loke obeyed instantly, drawing back until only his tip was inside the other man, then slamming back in, over and over again.

"Loke!" Gray shouted again, his hips rocking down to meet him as he shouted other things besides. Then the ice mage grabbed himself, stroking furiously as the lion pounded into him and brought him to balance on the edge.

Loke's eyes strained on him touching himself, and he sped up, flesh slaping against flesh in a disorganised rhythm and dance. Loke groaned, feeling himself coming closer, and suddenly Gray was shooting upwards, coming hard and thick all over both of them as he came, the walls of his colon squeezing in around Loke and dragging him with him, and within seconds Loke too was coming. Filling up the other man's ass he roared Gray's name, echoing his own name on the ice mage's kiss-swollen lips.

Then they both tumbled down from their sex induced high, collapsing beside each other, breathing hard in exhaustion and contentment. Loke fell on his stomach to Gray's left, one arm stuck under him and the other resting across the ice mage's quickly rising and falling chest. Both their heads turned to look at the other, eyes searching and lips turning up slightly at the sight that befell them.

It struck them both then that they were in love - perhaps had been for a long while now, as they stared into the other's eyes and sighed contentedly. It had been a long time since they'd ever said 'I love you' to anyone, or had in fact felt as safe anywhere as they felt now. But neither of them said anything. Too scared to ruin the moment, to ruin the most amazing sex they could ever remember having. They just stared at each other, searching eyes until they were falling asleep, the cold hearth to Loke's back not quite as needed as it had first been, their bodies still warmed by their love making, still covered in cum but not really caring.

That night, Gray Fullbuster slept wrapped up in Loke's strong embrace, his ear pressed against the lion's beating heart.

* * *

_A/N: so yaayy, Chapter 2 updated! :D how did you guyz like it? That was my first ever yaoi scene! xD Please tell me how you found it! Did I rush anything? Get something wrong? I don't know really, so please please please give me some feedback! __**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**__ guyz! Please! : D_

_**Would any of you like another chapter?**__ : P This is where it's supposed to finish, but I really like how this story actually turned out, so I've been thinking about extending it a bit. Anything to say about that? : P_

_Thanks for reading, and don't let Makarov get to you! ; D_

_~Tenshi_


End file.
